Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 10$. $5$ $c$ $ + 5$ $d$ $ - 6$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 5{(5)} + 5{(10)} - 6 $ $ = 25 + 50 - 6 $ $ = 69$